Sob a proteção da bebida
by Line Black
Summary: Uma festa, alguns drinques e a decisão de lutar para viver seu sonho, nem que seja apenas por uma noite... B/E.
1. Parte I

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

_**N/A: Antes de qualquer coisa só quero que fique bem claro que eu de maneira alguma estou estimulando alguem a berber. Até porque particularmente eu gosto de estar bem ciente dos meus atos.  
Estes é um dos surtos que me ocorreram durante minha temporada de insônia. Peço perdão por qualquer erro eventual de português, mas as quatro da madrugada minha mente já está um tanto debilitada. Separei em três parte apenas porque deu na telha, já que toda a fic é bem curta.  
Espero reviews com a opinião de vocês.**_

**Sob a proteção da bebida**

**Parte I**

_**Bella PDV**_

Era apenas mais uma festa da universidade, era o que diria qualquer aluno, menos eu.

Nunca gostei de festas e isso não mudou com minha entrada em Dartmouth, afinal eu estou aqui para estudar. Batalhei muito para ser admitida e não posso desperdiçar minha chance.  
Mesmo não mudando minha caracteristica "não festeira", posso dizer que Dartmouth mudou minha vida em outros pontos, aqui eu conheci meus novos e maravilhosos amigos, os Cullen e os Hale.

Alice Cullen foi a primeira a conversar comigo por aqui. Ela cursa moda e tambem era caloura. Nos tornamos amigas como em um passe de magica.  
Alice jura que havia visto que isso iria acontecer.  
_Essa é uma "singularidade" da Alice, ela jura que é vidente. Eu ri da primeira vez que ela disse isso, mas ela tem acertado tanto que está quase me convencendo. Outra "singularidade" dela é sua aparencia de fada, capaz de enganar a qualquer um com o jeitinho doce, mas quando ela quer é pior que o diabo. Basta ameaçar o que ela ama,_

Na hora do almoço, Alice me apresentou a seu namorado, Jasper, que havia ido buscá-la na porta da sala. _Muito fofo!  
_Rapidamente fiquei sabendo que Jasper cursa direito._  
_Já na mesa eu conheci a irmã gemea de Jasper, Rosalie Hale, ela poderia ser uma super modelo esnobe a julgar pela sua aparencia, mas além de ser muito simpatica, Rosalie estava cursando mecanica e tinha uma paixão declarada por carros. Tambem conheci Emmett, namorado de Rosalie e irmão da Alice que me lembrava um urso de tão forte, estudande de engenharia civil.

Foi o melhor almoço em epoca de estudos que eu tive e quando estavamos na sobremesa, fui apresentada a outro irmão de Alice, Edward e sua namorada Tânia, ele cursava medicina e ela moda.

Conhecer Edward foi algo surreal, nunca acreditei em amor a primeira vista, mas ali aconteceu. E ali mesmo eu sofri minha desilusão, afinal Edward jamais olharia para uma garota normal como eu, ele era excepcional assim como todos da sua familia - estou incluindo os Hale nesta conta - e a namorada dele tambem era linda.

Apesar desse mero detalhe - meu amor por Edward - minha amizade com eles floresceu a ponto de que pareciamos uma grande familia. Alice tornou-se minha melhor amiga e passou a me fazer de Barbie sempre que podia, contando com a participação e o apoio de Rose.

Ainda em meu primeiro ano, Edward terminou com Tania e isso fez com que nossa amizade se tornasse mais forte, acabamos nos tornando confidentes. Foi maravilhoso e doloroso ao mesmo tempo; maravilhoso porque eu passava mais tempo com ele e o mesmo não permitia que eu ficasse de "vela" para os outros, e doloroso porque Edward me via apenas como amiga e passou a me pedir conselhos quanto a suas namoradas, ele não saia com ninguem que eu não aprovasse.  
Me machucava vê-lo com outras, mas eu estava disposta a ter o maximo de Edward que eu pudesse e a unica porção reservada a mim era a amizade e o carinho quase fraternal.

Após essa minha breve viagem ao passado, é melhor que eu me concentre para o que está por vir.  
É mais uma festa da universidade desta vez para comemorar o inicio das ferias e eu só estou aqui porque a Alice usou sua arma fatal contra mim, capaz de convencer a qualquer um.

Ela e Rose haviam me feito de barbie e como resultado aqui estou eu, com os cabelos mais do que lisos, brilhos nos labios, os olhos delineados e com uma sombra esfumaçada azul, que segundo elas combinava perfeitamente com esse pedaço de pano justo que elas chamam de vestido. Fala sério ele fazia aparecer curvas que certamente eu não tinha e ia apenas até o meio das minha coxas, sem falar do salto alto.  
_Graças a Deus a tortura que foram as aulas de dança seviram para alguma coisa._

- Você está fabulosa, Bella e nem pense em dizer o contrario. - Alice decretou, enquanto nos aproximavamos da porta.

Fabulosa eu? Não mesmo.  
Ainda mais estando ao lado de Rose, que não satisfeita em ser perfeita com seus olhos azuis, longos cabelos loiros e curva perfeitas, estava vestida para matar com uma calça jeans escura muito colada, uma frente unica vermelho sangue com um generoso decote e botas negras de saltos gigantes. E do meu lado direito estava Alice, sem perder em nada para a loira com seus olhos verdes e cabelos pretos curtos desfiado em todas as direções, com seu tomara-que-caia preto estilo bata até o meio das coxas com uma fita prateada em um laço abaixo do busto e sandalias de salto.  
Para completar as duas estavam com seus namorados, Jasper com seus gentis olhos azuis e cabelos loiros, vestido com camisa e calça pretas que enfatizavam seu fisico e Emmett vestindo calça jeans e camisa preta enfatizando seus musculos avantajados, e destacando seus olhos verdes e cabelos escuros.  
E lá se vai minha auto estima pelo ralo.

Eu já não estava animada com o fato de estar indo a uma festa e só de pensar que provavelmente eu veria Edward com alguma de suas conquistas não me fazia ter vontade alguma de entrar. Apesar de que faz um tempo que eu não o vejo com nenhuma garota ou que ele me fala de alguma, três semanas para ser mais precisa. Três semanas de paz.  
O que, com certeza, não quer dizer absolutamente nada, ele pode apenas estar cansado de me contar tudo.

- Vamos entrar, Bella. - Rose disse me puxando - Há um monte de pessoas interessantes aí dentro esperando uma chance de conhecer você.

- E se você não acha-las interessantes, há um monte de cerveja e outras bebidas aí dentro para evitar que você preste atenção nelas ou se lembre no dia seguinte. - Emmett zoou, enquanto abria a porta.

Após ver o que me esperava a sugestão de Emmett parecia bastante tentadora.  
A casa estava absurdamente cheia e como já havia percebido desde o lado de fora a musica estava rolando no volume nada de conversa, havia pessoas dançando de modo bastante intimo no meio da sala e outras bebendo e conversando pelos cantos.

**N/A: Continua...**


	2. Parte II

**Sob a proteção da bebida**

**Parte II**

_**Bella PDV**_

Dizer que fui forçada a entrar não é exagero.  
Uma vez lá dentro, Jasper nos guiou até uma area mais vazia e foi com Emmett buscar bebidas. Apesar do local estar cheio, os dois voltaram rapidamente trazendo cervejas para eles e _Comos_ para nós.

- Eu não sei como vocês aguentam estas coisas. - Emmett comentou bebendo sua cerveja - São doces demais.

- São doces como nós. - Alice brincou - E tambem somos demais.

- Eu quero dançar. - Rose falou já puxando Emmett para o centro da sala.

- Eu tambem quero. - Alice falou com um biquinho - Mas, não quero deixar a Bella sozinha.

- Pode ir Alice. Não se prenda por mim. - eu disse empurrando ela para cima de Jasper - Eu sei me cuidar.

- Está vendo amor. - Jasper falou para ela - Grite se precisar Bella. - ele piscou par mim.

Eu me ocupei com meu _cosmo _enquanto observava tudo, as pessoas ja começavam a formar casais para dançar ou para se agarrarem, poucos continuavam em rodinhas conversando e nenhum deles era alguem que eu conhecesse.  
Definitivamente eu estava fora do meu universo.  
Não consegui localizar Edward e em partes isso era bom a ultima coisa que eu queria era vê-lo beijando qualquer uma ali.

Meus amigos sumiram e eu não me arriscaria a procurar por eles. Digamos que eles sejam muito ativos sexualmente para a paz de espirito dos outros.  
Então caminhei até o bar improvisado. Minha melhor opção é seguir a dica do Emmett.

- Bella, você aqui? Isso que é surpresa.

Ah, não! Mike Newton não.  
Agora eu preciso de uma bebida muito forte.  
- Pois é, Alice e Rosalie me convenceram a vir. - um garoto que eu não fazia ideia de quem era me serviu uma bebida verde.

- Legal. Mas, é uma pena que você esteja sozinha. - Mike se aproximou perigosamente e eu me afastei sutilmente dando um gole na bebida não identificada. Era saborosa e um pouco forte.

- Escuta, Mike. Você não está com a Jessica?

Ele pareceu desconcertado por um momento, antes de responder:  
- Sim, estamos ficando a uma semana. Ela deve estar por aí com Lauren e as outras.

- Você deveria procurar por ela, então. - eu disse o mais secamente que pude.

Ele acenou brevemente e foi andando.  
Ao menos desse eu consegui me livrar, tambem aposto que ele não iria querer um barraco por parte de Jessica.

Continuei ali observando tudo e bebendo mais daquela bebida verde, acho que foram uns cinco ou seis copos. já estava ficando mais do que _alta_.  
Eu parecia invisivel porque ninguem me notava ali, não sei dizer se isso era bom ou ruim.

- Parece que a duende conseguiu mais uma vez. - aquela voz fez surgirem borboletas em meu estomago e não era devido a bebida. Simplesmente era assim com Edward.

- E existe algo que ela não consiga quando se dispõe?

- Eu não consigo pensar em nada. - ele disse sentando-se de frente para mim.  
Como sempre Edward estava perfeito com uma calça preta e camisa verde musgo, seus cabelos acobreados estava na desordem de sempre e umidos, os olhos de um verde intenso, que pareciam esquadrinhar minha alma, traziam um brilho diferente e seus labios pareciam mais convidativos do que de costume.

- Você chegou agora? - eu tinha certeza de qua a curiosidade era visivel em minha voz.

- Sim, eu estava um trapo por causa dos exames e acabei dormindo mais do que devia. - seus olhos esquadrinharam o local e depois passearam por meu corpo - E você, o qque pretende grudada neste projeto de bar?

- Não sei ao certo. - respondi com sinceridade - Fui abandonada por meus amigos e sou invisivel para as pessoas que estão aqui.

- Você é absurda, Bella. - ele disse fitando meus olhos intensamente - Você nunca poderia ser invisivel e posso ver uma plateia masculina consideravel que concorda comigo.

O olhar dele me aqueceu, mesmo que suas frase fosse mentiras.  
- Você está me dizendo isso porque gosta de mim. Se eu fizesse todo esse sucesso não estaria sozinha.

- Talvez isso seja devido a mensagem que seu corpo transmite.

O assunto estava ficando interessante ou minha mente relativamnte _alta_ já estava se iludindo.  
- E que mensagem seria essa? - eu me aproximei de Edward deixando nosso rostos proximos e apoiando minha mão em seu braço. Não sei de onde essa atitude vinha e não queria saber.

- De que você não está em busca de um romance. - se ele se surpreendeu com minha atitude não demostrou.

_Serio? Eu estava repelindo os caras?_  
Eu me afastei um pouco dele.  
- Não sei se essa é exatamente a mensagem que desejo passar. Talvez eu deva mudar isso.

Ele murmurou algo que soou como um "ou não", mas não tenho certeza.  
- Dance comigo, Bella. - ele propos segurando minha mão - E nem invente desculpas porque eu sei que você ama musicas lentas.

Isso era verdade e estava tocando uma bem suave que eu não conhecia. E, independente disso, eu não perderia a chance de dançar com ele.  
- Claro que eu danço com você Edward.

Nós nos levantamos e ele me guiou para um lugar livre no canto daquela sala. Começamos a dançar em silencio e eu adorei a proximidade de nossos corpos.

- Então você está em busca de romance? - ele perguntou suavemente.

- Claro que sim, Edward, sou uma pessoa normal com desejos e necessidades normais. - eu respondi fitando seus olhos. Eu ia chutar o balde e arriscar o que fosse necessario para ficar com ele esta noite. - É logico que eu estou em busca de romance e hoje mais do que nunca.

***

_**Edward PDV**_

Eu mal podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, minha doce Bella estava admitindo que queria romance e esta noite mais do que nunca. E eu iria garantir que ela teria esse romance esta noite, mas apenas se fosse comigo.

Bella havia entrado em minha vida atraves de sua amizade instantanea com Alice e a primeira coisa que pensei ao vê-la foi adoravel, seus longos cabelos castanhos eram naturais e ondulados, seus olhos eram de um chocolate singular que refletia sua alma e sua pele branquinha ficava corada toda vez que ela se constrangia, o que acontecia facilmente. Tudo isso contribuiu em minha decisão de me manter longe dela no sentido sexual.  
Depois de um tempo eu percebi o quanto ela era determinada e sexy, mas ainda achava que ela poderia encontrar alguem mais adequado a ela, afinal eu acabava sendo errado demais.

Porém a algumas semanas eu havia decidido lutar por ela e mudar por ela se fosse necessario. Pensar em vê-la com outro me matava, eu estava apaixonado por ela, sem perceber Bella havia me conquistado.  
E como um sinal divino, Bella estava em meus braços vestida para me matar com sua respiração suave batendo em meu rosto, a situação perfeita para seduzi-la e conquistá-la.

- Eu poderia lhe proporcionar romance. O que me diz? - eu aproximei mais seu corpo do meu.

- E eu iria gostar disso? - ela aproximou seu rosto do meu, praticamente roçando nossos lábios para depois arranhar suavemente minha nuca com suas unhas, fazendo um arrepio subir por minha espinha - Você garante?

Não fazia ideia de onde vinha essa atitude dela, afinal ela não estava bebada, no maximo _alta. _Mas, que se dane tudo, eu estava adorando.  
- Levo você ao céu se quiser. - eu disse mordiscando seu lábio inferior.

- Hum... - ela fechou os olhos e mordiscou seu Labio inferior como era seu costume para demonstrar apreensão, nervosismo, tensão... e prazer.

- A ideia agrada você? - eu sussurrei no ouvido dela.

- Eu preciso mesmo responder? - a voz dela mostrava que ela estava totalmente entregue e minha vontade de beijá-la aumentou.

- Acho que não. - eu disse olhando seu rosto antes de beijá-la suavemente, passei a lingua em seu labio inferior pedindo passagem e ela me concedeu, permitindo que minha lingua encontrasse a dela.

Fui presenteado com seu gosto que era algo indescritivel e o prazer de beijá-la era sem igual. Um gemido dela revelou que ela sentia o mesmo e eu aproximei nossos corpos ainda mais, segurando-a pela cintura.

**N/A: Continua...  
A próxima é a ultima parte.**


	3. Parte III

**Sob a proteção da bebida**

**Parte III**

_**Bella PDV**_

A sensação dos labios de Edward nos meus era indescritivel, superava todas as minhas fantasias.  
Mal podia acreditar que estava acontecendo. Eu havia criado coragem e flertado com ele sem reservas, atitude que eu nunca tomei antes e não me arrependo de ter tomado.  
Depois, se Edward se arrepender eu posso me livrar de uma conversa constrangedora e salvar nossa amizade colocando a culpa na bebida. Poderei chamar de mentirinha solidaria.

Edward aproximou ainda mais nossos corpos e passou a acariciar meu rosto com uma de suas mãos, sem cortar o beijo em nenhum momento.  
Minhas mãos ainda se mantinham em suas nuca e eu passei a acariciar aqueles cabelos desordenados como sempre desejei.

Infelizmente, o ar começou a fazer falta e Edward quebrou o beijo, mas não o contato. Ele mordiscou algumas vezes meu labio inferior antes de sussurrar:  
- Sempre tive curiosidade de saber se o gosto era realmente bom, afinal você prova o tempo inteiro. - ele mordiscou meu labio mais uma vez antes de continuar - Supera as expectativas.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado. - foi minha vez de mordiscar o labio dele.

- Mais do que gostar, pode ter certeza. - ele me beijou novamente, desta vez com mais vontade.  
Definitivamente, ele estava disposto a cumprir sua promessa de me levar ao céu. Queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre.

- Não acredito no que meus olhos veem. - uma voz desagradavel me tirou do meu paraiso particular.

Edward quebrou o beijo lentamente, mas manteve nosso corpos proximos. Desse modo pude ver Lauren nos observando com os olhos arregalados com duas de suas seguidoras. Ela tambem fazia parte da turma de moda e era uma das lideres de torcida que se acham melhores e mais lindas do que todas, uma legitima abelha rainha, e desde sempre esteve determinada a ter Edward.  
_Preciso dizer que ela me odeia e eu odeio ela? Acho que não._

- Edward Cullen aos beijos com Bella Swan. Meu Deus, Edward! Você tem que estar muito bebado e isso não faz bem a sua saude e amanhã não fará bem a sua consciencia.

A parte da consciencia me pegou. Apesar de Edward não estar bebado, eu não poderia deixar de ter receio pelo dia seguinte. Eu poderia me proteger atras da bebida , mas e ele? O que os acontecimentos de hoje fariam com sua consciencia e consequentemente com nossa amizade?

- Não que seja da sua conta, Lauren, ou de qualquer outra pessoa. - eu ouvi Edward responder - Mas, eu não estou bebado, não coloquei uma gota de alcool em minha boca hoje e estou fazendo exatamente o que quero fazer, portanto minha consciencia estará totalmente em paz amanhã.

Os olhos de Lauren esbugalharam, em parte por surpresa - que eu dividia com ela -, mas o maior motivo foi a pura e simples raiva. Suas seguidoras tambem pareciam abismadas.  
- Você a quer? Dentre todas as possibilidades você escolheu Isabella Swan? Você escolheu a garota mais sem sal de toda Dartmouth, quando poderia ter a mim. Isso é a maior insanidade!

Uma plateia começou a se formar em volta de nós e Edward reagiu se afastando um pouco de mim para me posicionar parcialmente atras dele, em uma posição bastante protetora.  
- Insanidade é você considerar Bella sem sal e mais insano ainda é se achar melhor do que ela.

- Eu não me acho, querido. Eu sou. - Lauren disse em voz alta, se recusando a sair por baixo - E logo, logo você se dará conta disso e virá correndo até mim, implorando para estar comigo. - ela saiu e suas amigas foram com elas.

- Em seus sonhos Lauren. - Edward disse e eu tenho certeza que ela ouviu pois passou a andar mais rapido e pisando duro.

Edward se voltou para mim e selou nossos labios.  
- O que acha de irmos lá fora? Acho que já chamamos mais atenção do que você gostaria.

Normalmente, ele estaria com razão, realmente detesto chamar atenção, mas hoje eu não estou ligando nem um pouco. Edward acabou de dizer na frente de todos que me queria.

Nós caminhamos até o lado de fora da casa de mãos dadas, como a maioria das casas ali, esta possuia uma piscina enorme. Avistamos os Cullen e os Hale e nos aproximamos deles.

- Digam que o que ouvimos é verdade? - Rosalie disse ao nos ver - Edward deu um chega pra lá na bruaca da Lauren e vocês dois estão finalmente juntos.

- Eu realmente dei um chega pra lá na Lauren, Rose. - Edward disse a loira e olhou em meus olhos - E quanto a estar com a Bella, basta que ela me aceite. O que me diz, Bella? Aceita ser minha namorada?

Se isso é um sonho eu não quero acordar.  
- É claro que eu aceito. - eu respondi sorrindo e Edward me beijou.

- Eu sabia que eles iam ficar juntos. - eu ouvi minha amiga vidente dizer.

- Parece que alguem me deve vinte pratas. - Jasper disse - Ele realmente demorou mais de duas semanas para se declarar.

- Ok. - Emmett remungou - mas, você ainda me deve dez, a declaração do Edwrad realmente causou um escandalo.

***** Fim*****

**N/A: O que acharam? Amaram? Odiaram?  
Quero saber a opinião de vocês.**

**Bjocas da Line Black.  
Até a proxima.**


End file.
